chronostarsfandomcom-20200214-history
Dralnfuae
Once the uncontested masters of the Pentralan skies, the Dralnfuae '''are now simply the slaves of the Lapidorsae. Though they lack the literal shackles of their fellow slaves, the Cavestrae, the Dralnfuae are nonetheless recognized as The Caelex Empire's slaves, and the backbone of their transportation and construction. Etymology and Other Names Inspired by their resemblance to beasts of Lapidorsae myth, Dralnfuae is a Locealan constructed word that means "Dragon in flight." A systematic campaign by the empire has destroyed almost every record of the race's original name, Cunaboto, though some records persist yet on other planets. Biology and Anatomy Dralnfuae are similar to terrestrial dragonflies, with a long, thin body, two pairs of wings, large, wraparound compound eyes, and six curving legs. Dralnfuae can come in any colors, usually one for the body and limbs, and another present in their eyes, claws, and wings. Due to the amount of time spent high above the ground, the eyes of the Dralnfuae are actually quite strong for compound eyes, and the race is able to focus on a specific section of their field of view if necessary. Dralnfuae are also able to use the claw-like appendage on the end of their tails to hold things in a pinch, though without much of the dexterity their clawed legs have. Though most Dralnfuae are "employed" by the Empire, some are owned by individual Lapidorsaue, usually Uidist or Inmota. Dralnfuae owned by individuals will often be marked in some form, usually either by detailed designs on their exoskeletons and encrusted semi-precious and precious metals or gemstones. Though these adornments can increases the Dralnfuae's weight significantly, their wings are more than strong enough to carry the increased load. Sociology and Culture All Dralnfuae are considered members of the Scofa caste, non-citizens with no rights when compared to even the lowliest Sablae. Though the Dralnfuae once had their own, rich culture, the Lapidorsae have effectively destroyed it in revenge for centuries of oppression, leaving almost no official records of Dralnfuae culture anywhere but in the minds of the oldest Inmota. Behavior Dralnfuae tend to be quiet and almost demure, as they are often owned as house servants by those who can afford them. Contrariwise, Dralnfuae who manage to escape from the empire tend to become loud and outspoken, in an act of rebellion of the past they left behind. Naming Dralnfuae use Lapidorsae naming conventions Racial Traits Dralnfuae are a '''Medium race, with no penalties or benefits for their size. Those with Dralnfuae characters may choose between +2 Dexterity and -2 Strength or +2 Wisdom and -2 Constitution. Flight: Dralnfuae are capable of Flight. This requires rolling a 15 on a Fly check to take off from flat ground. No roll is needed for taking off from high ground (e.g. off the roof of a building). They also begin with +1 in Fly, and do not need to make Fly checks to hover. Construction Corps: Dranlfuae gain +2 Spot and +2 Knowledge (Engineering) Own The Skies: Once per day, a Dralnfuae may charge an enemy attempting to fly or already in flight as an immediate action. On a successful hit, the enemy immediately stops flying and falls to earth. Category:Fexalere Category:Fexalere Races